


【蜜罐上瘾】（十）

by ErFan1007



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007





	【蜜罐上瘾】（十）

【蜜罐上瘾】（十）

既然老婆都同意了。  
那他就不客气了。  
裸着上半身露出肌肉的西普，总是会让哈尼容易意乱情迷。  
容易点燃哈尼的欲火。  
哈尼还在他身下吸着他的乳头，舌尖像只小奶猫一样一下一下的舔着红豆，很快就被他舔得挺立起来，这边满足了，乖乖地换到另一边，继续吸吮着。  
西普撑着身体担心压着了人儿，却又很享受人儿对他的乳头攻击，胯下涨得难受，下意识就蹭着身下人的帐篷，哈尼轻轻唔了一声，开始喘息。  
放开了挺立的乳头，哈尼撑起身体翻过身来，把老公压在下面，草丛里沙沙两声晃动几下，吓得哈尼就这样放慢动作，确定周围安全后，解开了自己和西普的裤带，先把两根憋得肿胀的性器掏出来透气。  
“……你先来吗？”  
西普抚摸着人儿的脑袋瓜，小心翼翼地审问着，哈尼红着脸嗯了一声，解开内裤后，西普的巨大就这样硬邦邦地弹了出来，整根肉棒的形状都非常漂亮，哈尼每次看见都会渴望得咽口水，反而是自己有点迫不及待地往下移去，用手撸动几下，舔了一下龟头，张开嘴就含了下去。  
“啊……”  
西普自然是舒服得不行，不禁呻吟出声，下意识就想要抽插，可是哈尼不喜欢这举动，老婆每每口交时只喜欢按照自己的想法来做，他爱含着就含着，爱舔就舔，爱吸就吸，爱怎么来就怎么做，自顾自地享受着肉棒的形状，西普一向只能是被动一方，抽插他喉咙，他可是会气得发飙。  
这不，哈尼现在就很享受肉棒入侵他口腔的感觉。  
肉棒在他口腔里自动膨胀，哈尼稍微适应一下，开始上下吞吐着，感觉到老公舒服得下腹绷紧，又整根吐回出来，吸着他的龟头，揉搓着他的睾丸，伸着舌头深深地舔着上面的每条青根，回到精口前面，又重新含了下去，分泌出唾液润滑肉棒，缩紧口腔，用缓慢的速度继续吞吐。  
西普被人搞得浑身发热气喘吁吁，用手肘子撑住上半身，斜眼看着身下的老婆努力舔舐着他的宝贝。  
他有时很怕哈尼主动要口交。  
哈尼的口交技术很高，每一下的吞吐舔吸都会让西普舒服得失控，想要抽插的念头越变越强，但他又不能插爆对方的喉咙，每一次的忍耐都会让他忍得走火入魔。  
哈尼估计吃得挺爽，自己胯下也憋得难受，又不舍得放开巨大，就这样红着脸，一边吸着肉棒，一边伸出手自慰着自己的性器，却又被自己突然的撸动搞得兴奋难耐，下意识夹住双腿，含着巨大弱弱地哼唧一声。  
哈尼的一声哼唧，肉棒就传来口腔的抖动，察觉到人儿的反应，西普捏了一下他的脸颊，哈尼抬起湿漉漉的眼睛上目线看着老公，嘴里却还舍不得放开肉棒，甚至还深吸了一口。  
“嗯……好了，我帮你……”  
西普差一点就要忍不住射精，可他也不想老婆不舒服，就主动要求要替人儿口交。  
哈尼不愿意了，吐出肉棒后喘了一口气，又开始舔着柱身，整根肉棒都被他弄得热热湿湿的，似乎还冒着热气，小手戳着精口，说什么也不放开。  
“……那，你过来？”  
明白老婆还没玩够呢，西普说完后躺下身体，调好姿势，哈尼明白老公在说什么，松开口后用手握住肉棒，一下一下地撸着，小心翼翼地转了一下身体，草丛又摇晃了几下，他也不在意了，跨过腿用膝盖撑住草地，在上方把自己的肉棒呈现在西普的面前，调好位置后，又重新含住了巨大。  
躺在草地上看着上方的肉棒，西普伸手揉搓一下，微昂起头，舔了舔上面的龟头，然后直接塞进口腔里头。  
肉棒突然的温热让哈尼不禁抖着身体，呜呜两声后，把下面的巨大塞到喉咙里面，深吸，舔舐，吞吐。  
西普也被人弄得爽得要死，整个下腹都在抽动，用力吸了一下人儿的肉棒，舌头在口腔里面有意无意地舔过精口，小东西在口腔里面跳动着，又膨大了一圈。  
草丛里面静悄悄的，除了偶尔传来草堆晃动的声音之外，还有两个人支支吾吾的呻吟声。  
西普已经忍受不住了，整根肉棒口腔里都在抖动，龟头红肿，感觉快要射了，连忙吐出上面的性器，舔了一口，然后和身下的老婆说了一句话。  
“老婆，差不多了，你吸一下……”  
说完，西普重新深吸着人儿的龟头，哈尼也舒服得不行，遵从男人的要求，深深吸了一下精口，西普唔了一声扯着旁边的小草，随着下腹一收，肉棒猛然颤抖，滚烫的精液就这样射进了人儿的口腔里面，哈尼吸一口，它就再射一次，一来一去，明显感受到热液一下一下地射进他嘴里，流了不少到他喉咙里头。  
哈尼含着精液囤着，还含着肉棒，气喘吁吁，身体热了，下体自然也忍受不住，在对方的吞吐之下也猛然射了出来，西普吸了一下喉结一动，将灼热全数吞了下去。  
哈尼被人吸得舒服，眼泪都流了下来，随后抽出口腔里的肉棒，含着精液坐起身体，微微张开嘴，白浊就从嘴角流了下来，捧着手，全部吐到手心上。  
西普射了不少给他，应该够用了。  
他不敢坐得正直，担心会超过草丛的高度，微弓着腰转回位置趴在老公身上，西普识趣地退掉他的裤子，哈尼捧着精液，润滑着手指伸到后庭，一下直接塞了两根手指进去，自己做扩张。  
“啊嗯嗯…………”  
虽然前几天才刚做过，并不会难以进入，但还是有点疼，哈尼趴在西普的胸膛上喘气娇喘，屁股却翘得老高，手指一下一下地掏弄着后穴，来不及进入的精液从手指上流了下来，弄得他满手都是。  
西普很有耐心地等着人儿做扩张，用手摸着老婆的性器，捏着他的龟头稍微撸动，分散人儿的注意力。  
顺利做好扩张，哈尼抽出手指，寻找着下身还在硬着的硬物，握住对准穴口，下半身直接压了下去，整根没入。  
“啊！唔唔嗯…………”  
下意识喊叫出来，哈尼很快意识到此处的环境，连忙闭上了嘴巴，西普倒好，只是在肉棒进入体内的时候倒吸一口气，捏住人儿的手肱，舒服得昂头抽气。  
原本还再等着人儿自己抽动，可哈尼后穴一被填满后全身就软得不行，软软地趴在他胸肌上。  
西普等不了人儿抽插，自己就迫不及待地往上顶着，巨大的顶端狠狠地顶到他的心花上，哈尼被顶得脸上绯红，汗水直流，毛衣都快湿透了，张着嘴巴却喊不出声音，趴在男人的胸膛上咿咿呀呀小声地娇喘着，双手捏着他的肩膀，下半身却被猛烈冲撞而剧烈抖动着。  
这个姿势不是太适合，满足不了西普，他想要更加猛烈地抽插，扶着人儿的背后，想要翻身换个姿势把人压倒下面，哈尼捏住他的肩膀肉轻嗲了一声，微微摇摇头，泪水汪汪抬眸看了一眼老公。  
“……脏，不要……”  
哦，他都忘了他老婆还有点小洁癖来着。  
哎呀，真的个小祖宗。  
西普的东西还插在人儿的体内，穿着毛衣缩着身体的哈尼软软又小小只的，他已经冲动得不想停下一刻一秒，扶着人弯着腰，眼角快速寻了一下周围，瞄准了旁边那棵大树。  
搂着人儿的腰，西普用生平最快的速度从草丛里咻地一声冒了个泡，又抱着小蜜蜂咻地一声闪进了大树后面，把人的背后靠在树身上，一手抬起哈尼白皙的大腿，把穴口张大了一些，下一秒就是猛烈的抽插。  
“啊、啊嗯……等一下、老公……”  
西普每一下都能准确地干到他体内的敏感点，哈尼身体很软，被插得快要倒下又被人重新撑了起来，他只能双手抓住男人的肩膀稳住身体，背后的毛衣在树身上一上一下的摩擦着。  
哈尼要他等一下，这种时候他怎么还等得了？  
老婆身上又香又软，伸手进去毛衣里面，揉着他的敏感点，流着汗的身体里面黏黏糊糊的，却越发越香，就像是掉入蜜罐里重新被捞上来的样子，甜甜的味道让他失去了理智，一心只想把人填满灌满，下体猛烈地贯穿，到达最深处，换来哈尼一声又一声致命的娇喘声。  
“呜嗯、老公……好棒、好深……”  
站立的姿势让肉棒顶得更深，这是前所未有的快感和贯穿，哈尼咬着下唇昂头，微睁开的眼睛铺着水雾，流下了情欲的泪水，红着脸大口喘气，相当享受着这种刺激又新鲜的性爱。  
“老公、你好厉害……舒服、嗯……”  
西普粗喘着气，这种插得更深的感觉他自然也没有试过，爽得就连扶着人儿身体的手都有点发抖，老婆压抑着的叫床声和脱口而出的真实感觉，更是让他到达了极限，再次抬高人儿的腿，做最后的冲刺。  
最后的冲刺，往往是最要命的。  
每一次猛烈的插入能够撞坏他不说，老公准备射精时的肉棒就会变得更灼热，仿佛能烫伤他的内壁，坚硬如铁的顶端捅到最深。  
西普低鸣一声，在最后一个猛烈的插入中，抖了一下把所有粘稠的热液都射到里面，明显感觉到精液的入侵，哈尼也到达了高潮，再也忍不住的快感让他不禁喊叫出声，然后射在了西普的腹肌上面。  
两人双双瘫软下来，哈尼被人扶着身体，靠着树身缓缓坠落在地，西普的东西还在里面，就这样保持连着的状态压着哈尼，轻吻着他微微颤抖的唇瓣，在草地上寻找那瘫痪的右手，牵了起来握紧，放在他的胸口上。  
哈尼无力地挣开眼睛，看了一眼被握在对方胸膛前面的手，手指上面的物体微微闪着亮光，仔细一看，无名指上面不知道什么时候多了一枚戒指。  
哈尼有点惊讶地看着眼前人，西普依旧痞痞地笑着，捧起他戴着戒指的右手，吻着他的手背。

“哈尼，我爱你。”

TBC


End file.
